


Dearest Isabelle

by KoboldKing



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Prompt Fic, Undead, r/writingprompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 23:45:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16753756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoboldKing/pseuds/KoboldKing
Summary: Canst you not see how much better off you would be, with a nice ghoul like me?





	Dearest Isabelle

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by an r/WritingPrompts thread.

_Dearest Isabelle,_

_I am most distressed to read your rejection of my frank and forthright confession of love. In that text I poured out the heart I no longer have for you, only to be dismissed with a haste not befitting of the time I put into it! I implore you to reconsider. My lady, if you only took the time to know me instead of rejecting me on the basis of my appearance, you would realize I am truly a nice ghoul._

_Sincerely, Sir Frederick Von Fedorason the Third._

 

 

* * *

 

 

_i told you to stop messaging me_

 

 

* * *

 

 

_Dearest Isabelle,_

_Your reply doth sting the heart I lost in the great war! Have I mentioned before that I fought in the great war? Yet even such, with all the blades and arrows that pierced my flesh back in the days when I still lived, no sting has ever stung me like your words._

_Do you insist upon judging me by my skin, which is hardly as decayed as the heart that would so easily toss me aside? Isabelle, my dear fair lady, I am an honored warrior of the great war. I have fought, and though my life is over, I have_ lived _like no other man alive._

_Certainly not the fake gentleman 'Brad' whomst you have been spending so much time with of late._

_I implore you, hear my confessions of love for what they are! And realize the path you tread will leave you with a man undeserving of your affections, whomst will abandon thee at the first sign of trouble._

_With a troubled soul, Sir Frederick Von Fedorason the Third._

 

 

* * *

 

 

_how did you even get my number? actually how do you even know how to text. you died in like the 1700s._

 

 

* * *

 

 

_Dearest Isabelle,_

_Frankly my fair lady I tire of the scorn and derisiveness you see fit to unleash upon the fruits of my long lost heart. Why is it that it is so hard for you to see that I am a nice ghoul, who only seeks to cherish you for the fair maiden you are?_

_If you are still a maiden, which thy continued relationship with 'Brad' makes me inclined to doubt. Isabelle, dearest, you must see that the path you are following is not one of a lady of your caliber. If I am quite frank, which those who knew me in life would affirm is my greatest quality, the life you seem to be chasing after is one of a common wench!_

_Of course I mean no disrespect. But take a long look at thy life, Isabelle, and see how you will only throw it away if you continue as you have._

_Disappointed, Sir Frederick Von Fedorason the Third._

 

 

* * *

 

 

_hey can i tell you a joke??_

 

 

* * *

 

 

_Dearest Isabelle_

_Thy warmth fills me with joy! Of course you mayst jest with me. That is what a nice ghoul and good friend such as myself is here for._

_(Imagine here is an image of my smiling face winking, specifically winking with the eye that's no longer in its right socket.)_

_Encouraged, Sir Frederick Von Fedorason the Third._

 

 

* * *

 

 

_what did the girl say to the skeleton?_

 

 

* * *

 

 

_Dearest Isabelle,_

_What?_

_Intrigued, Sir Frederick Von Fedorason the Third._

 

 

* * *

 

 

_"i'm boning Brad"_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

_harlot_


End file.
